


you're cute

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cute

Dan had just gotten back from the concession stand with two beers sneaking up on Phil he suddenly plopped himself down on his boyfriends lap. 

"Io babe why did you do that?"

 

"Dunno felt like it here I got you a beer" he said his eyes sparkling he handed the can to Phil.

"thanks Dan"

Dan hummed and hooked his arms around Phils neck.

. "Kinda crazy that were about to go snorkeling again I never thought you'd be up for it after the diver incident" Phil chuckled.

"Oh fuck off that was horrible" Dan lightly hit Phils chest.

"Hopefully we don't get eaten by a giant octopus that'd be terrible, they have beaks!!"

"Do you honestly think that's going to happen you spor-"  
Suddenly Dan was cut off by the shrill voice of the woman directing the snorkeling trip through the speakers.

"Up babe c'mon" Phil chastised tapping his hips a bit.

"You're comfy though" Dan whined pressing his face into Phils chest.

"Daaan we have to follow the group get up sweetheart we can cuddle later" Phil whined back

"maybe I'd like to do more than cuddle”.Dan got up making sure to move on Phils lap a little. Phil gasped at the friction.

Dan was such a tease He got up with Dan walking over to the edge of the boat with the group. Shortly after they had gotten their gear they headed over to the snorkeling site jumping in together.

Phil came up first complaining about how his hair would be messed up now but Dan just swam over to Phil pulling his wet fringe out of his face with his hand the other cupped around his face.

"You look cute babe" Dan said pressing a kiss to Phils forehead.

"You're very touchy today what's going on with you" Phil asked stroking the side of Dans face.

"we're on holiday no ones around that actually cares about what we're doing it's so nice"

 

"Right well that doesn't excuse you from trying to get me hard on our snorkeling trip" Phil placed a kiss on the tip of Dans nose  
Dan smirked diving under the water again Phil following behind.  
..............................

Back in the hotel room Dan was hanging on Phil his arms wrapped around Phils neck and Phils on Dans bum, they were lazily kissing both of them giggling when they're noses would bump.  
They were too lost in each other to care about proper kissing. Phil cut the kiss off and pushed Dan back against the bed.

 

"Is this what you had in mind when you say more than cuddling" Phil said as he lightly stroked a finger down Dans thigh.

 

Dan moaned in response silently begging Phil to touch him.

 

"Gonna take these off" said Phil as he pulled down Dans pants. "God you have such pretty thighs" Phil lifted Dans legs pressing kisses to his inner thighs earning squeaks from Dan already hard.

 

"So pretty" Phil muttered kissing up his body lifting Dans shirt up slightly to kiss his tummy.

 

"Hurry up with the cute shit and get in me Dan groaned.

 

"Patience bear"

 

Phil lifted Dans shirt all the way, he suddenly latched on to dans nipple flicking his tongue over it.

 

"Mmm fuck Phil"

 

Phil stopped and turned his attention to the other one earning a groan from Dan.  
"Phil please just get in me and take this off" Dan said tugging at Phils pants.

 

Phil removed his pants and his boxers and Dan bit his lip and groaned.

"Fuck that's so hot" Phil said lifting his shirt off.  
Phil climbed on top of Dan slamming his lips to his Dan kissing back fervently

Phil reached over grabbing the lube and putting some on his fingers, he trailed his finger down to Dans entrance slightly pushing it in.  
Dan moaned into the kiss and let out a gasp when the second one was placed.

Phil pumped his fingers in and out of his boyfriend gently until Dan broke the kiss and pulled Phil up by his shoulders "I'm good I want to ride you"

 

"Are you sure Dan? I'm okay with that but I don't want you to force you're self we c-"  
Dan slammed his lips to Phils cutting him off

"I want to sit on your cock Phil" 

 

Phil groaned "fuck yeah okay"

 

They switched so Phil was on the bottom and Dan was on top of him. Phil grabbed the bottle opening it and covering his cock in it. "Ready sweetheart?" 

Phil holding Dans bum over himself. Dan pushed himself down onto Phils cock moaning and swearing as it filled him and he bottomed out.

 

"Fuck Phil" 

 

"Yeah shit baby" Phil said breathlessly

 

Phils hands still resting on Dans hips he lifted his hips off of Phil and slammed back down again moaning.

 

"You feel so good I love you so much fuck"  
Dan whined lifting himself up and down again   
Letting out little ahs and gasps.  
Dan picked up his pace slamming down hard.

"You feel so good just like that" Phil groaned.

Dan slowed his movements frustrating Phil intentionally.  
Dan was lazy.

Phil suddenly flipped them pinning Dans hands hands above him intertwining their fingers and driving himself straight into Dan at a rapid pace.  
Phil hit his spot and Dan let out a string of whorish moans.

 

Phil smirked   
"You like that don't you lazy boy"

 

"Mmm Phil"

 

"You like it when I fuck you like this yeah? Fast and rough" Phil growled out thrusting a little harder to get his point across.

 

Phil pulled out so just the tip was in Dan and pushed in fast and hard a few times making Dan scream.Phil kept pulling in and out his thrusts got faster and rougher.  
Dan gasped every time Phil hit his spot Phil picked up the pace again slamming into Dan  
relentlessly.

"Phil fuck oh my god fucking hell fuck oh god fuck me,faster don't  
stop please, please don't stop" Dan chanted

Phil moaned letting out a low "fuck Dan"

At how tight and good he felt around him. Dan dug his nails into Phils back scratching him and leaving marks.

“Fuck!” Dan screamed as Phil bucked into him harshly, over and over again.

“Say my name,” he growled into his ear 

"PhilPhilPhilPhil fuck yes"

Dans eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
As Dan felt himself close  
He gasped "cl-close"

 

"Me too baby you're so good for me just hold on"

 

Phil thrusted a couple of times before releasing into Dans ass with a groan sending Dan over the edge.  
Dan squirmed uncomfortably prompting Phil to pull out and scoop Dan in his arms laying against the pillows.

 

"You're lazy" Phil joked

 

"Shut up God that was good"

 

"It was great you look so pretty  
Why don't you always leave your hair natural?" Phil pecked the tip of Dans nose making him giggle and press his face into his lovers chest.

 

"I love you"

 

"I love you too do you want to take a quick nap before we go out with our friends for dinner?"

Dan hummed agreeing 

"Great and we'll shower before we leave and you'll have that curly hair that you love so much" Phil laughed pressing Dans face further into his chest and resting his head above Dans. His arms over his back protectively.

 

"Sleep well I love you"


End file.
